Through the World's Eyes
by Roza Chameleon Redbird
Summary: But in reality, she's... she's just different from the rest.
1. She's an enigma

_Summary: Cameron Morgan can never be described as simple, she has many sides, even more as she begins to mature. But how exactly does everyone else see her?_

**A/N: Hey guys, this has been something I've been thinking about writing for a while, hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights for the content used from the Gallagher Girl series in this story are Ally Carter's. I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

><p>The enigma.<p>

To me, Sally Hagrin, a 7th grader at Gallagher Academy, Cameron Ann Morgan is an enigma; she's mysterious but open, beautiful but plain, amazing but non-exceptional. She is everything but nothing and day after day I see her roam these halls from afar, never really understanding how she works.

But in reality, she's... she's just different from the rest.

She makes everything look easy and effortless while it's obviously hard.

I remember hearing an upper year say that she followed Mr. Smith through the carnival unnoticed by the careful spy. Then, when she found out he never noticed her, she just shrugged it off saying he must have had an off day. If anyone else were to even attempt that, we would have all been made in seconds but she lasted hours; without even breaking a sweat. I wonder why she never regards her skills with praise, only saying it was luck?

She's inconspicuous.

When you first look at her, nothing really jumps out and goes WHAM, danger alert. She looks like a normal girl who doesn't like the idea of smashing a fly. Though if you're around her for long enough, you start to notice the little things. How her movements are precise and carefully planned, the way she sits straight but slouches and if your good enough, the way her eyes are always scanning for danger. I wonder if anyone outside this school will ever realize this, or will they be dead before they get the chance?

She's treated with respect.

I doubt she realizes this but not one person in this place doesn't value her. The younger students always flock around her asking for advice for anything spy related. Somehow knowing she'll have some insight. Her grade unconsciously goes to her as a leader knowing she can hold everything together, regarding everything she says as an order. They look at her with no doubt and worry, respecting her decision. Then, you have the adults. All the adults here consider her ideas as actual possibilities, regarding her with equality that they show no other student. It makes me wonder, what exactly did she _do_, to make everyone respect her?

When you look for her, you can never find her.

I know that she's the Chameleon but sometimes it's disturbing how well she can blend. If you try to look for her and she doesn't want to be found, it'll take you years to find her. More then that, you can skim right over her in a crowd not giving her a second glance then all of a sudden, she'll decide to pop up and scare you half-to-death. I've always asked myself, if she can do that, what else is she capable of?

She's compassionate.

You'd expect someone that good to be aloof and proud, just like Agent Abigail Cameron, but she's not. She's never mean to anyone, always willing to help someone out if she can. Even if it's someone like me, a seventh grader who she's only seen once before. Cameron, Cammie for short, never acts like she's better then anyone else. She always smiles at you with sincerity; never condensation because you don't know something. Though, I guess it could all be an act, she's a spy, isn't she?

She's a spy, without the fancy 'agent' before her name.

She's had experience out in the real world, fighting for her life and not knowing if she'd survive the night. As a senior in high school she's had more experience then some people working in the Alphanet for years. She conducted her first actual mission at 15, figuring out if a boy was a honey pot. At 16, she set off a code black and nearly got kidnapped, twice. Now at 17, she's done things so classified that I don't know anything about them, other than it involved being targeted by the C.O.C. On top of that, she's currently running away from everyone and succeeding at staying under the grid, something Joe Solomon could barely do. I never can understand how she does the thing she does, no one should be that good, that young, right?

Lastly, she's always the subject of the school's newest rumors.

It seems that everyone whispers about her and they all try to figure out what she's about.

"_Did you here that..."_

"_Did you know she dated a civilian?" _

"_Yeah, I did! He apparently drove a fork lift through a wall..."_

"_Have you heard..."_

"_She killed some body with a pin! A pin!"_

Yeah, I guess that's because Cameron Ann Morgan is a real enigma; she's exactly opposite of being an opposite's opposite and somehow, I know I'm not the only one trying to figure her out...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Tell me if you want to here somebody else's view of Cammie please :)<strong>


	2. She's a stained glass window

**A/N: So here's, the next installment of my little one shot series :) Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights for the content borrowed from Gallagher Girls are reserved for their rightful owners. **

* * *

><p>Stained Glass Window<p>

My name is Bex Baxter, and Cameron Ann Morgan is my best friend.

To me, Cam's like a stained glass window; long ago she was a single piece, then someone broke her, colored her, and put her back together. Now she's beautiful because like that window, she's been to hell and back.

I think it's a miracle, personally, that Cam is anything like the girl I met back in seventh grade. With everything she's been through, you'd expect her to be broken, no? I know I do.

Maybe, that's why Mace, Liz and I decided to make the pact saying we'll never leave her alone. We think she's going to break soon, because surely, no one can hold onto life with that much stress, can they? But really, as I'm sitting here looking at Cam, I can't help but think we were wrong. She deserves more credit then we give her.

Because like that window, she's resilient. Screw the wind and rain.

Sure she was broken into millions of pieces but now she's not. She managed to put herself back together and become better then before, more beautiful and stronger.

After this summer, it's senior year now, I'm starting to see something else too. Those bonds that have kept her together for so long are starting to disappear. No, not because she's falling apart but because they're becoming a _part_ of her. They're molding into the girl I once knew, making her the women she is now. Just like how the window is getting used to being many different colors and transforming into a masterpiece.

By the way, yeah, you heard right, I said women.

No one who has that steely look in their eyes and the awareness of that gaze can be called a girl. I just really hope, the girl I knew is still underneath there somewhere. But I know that it might not be... and it scares me. Never mind, I take that back, nothing scares me, I'm Bex Baxter for crying out loud!

You know, before this all happened, we used to sit and talk about boys. Now we sit and talk about kidnappings.

We used to spar because we wanted to get extra credit. Now we fight because it's what we need to do, in order to survive.

Truthfully, so much has changed since first semester Junior year that it wouldn't surprise me that she's completely different then before, not one thing similar. And I know that she's probably thinking the exact same thing about me; because I may not have been directly targeted by this whole fiasco, but it still changed me.

Plus, this is Cam we're talking about, she never stops worrying about anyone. Even if it's mean old Dillon from little 'ole Roseville. That's just the way she is.

I really think she has to big of a heart some times and I hope one day it wont kill her. It bloody well could have this summer. Honestly, who the hell does she think she is, running off like that? Sometimes, I just want to strangle her...

**Stop** right there Bex, you know that's not true, she's your best friend. Correction, she's your sister...

Well great, now she's bloody well got me talking to myself. What's next, fighting with myself?

_Hmm... I wonder who'd win._

Dear god, forget I ever thought that and lets get back to the point...

You want to know the last reason why I think Can is a stained glass window?

They're both important.

Without stained glass windows, people at church wouldn't see the beauty of Christ and all things holy.

Without Cam standing right next to us, the Circle of Cavan will have won.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. I've always imagined Bex as scatter brained but insightful... and that's how I tried to portray her here. Hopefully I succeeded, but hey that's up to all of you to tell me right? So why don't cha REVIEW! please?**

**Oh yeah, don't forget to tell me who else's POV you want to see.**


End file.
